


To Serve and Be Fucked

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24/7, Chef and Restaurant Owner!Benny, D/s lifestyle, Daddy!Kink, Erotic Photographer of Self!Samandriel, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Samandriel in a French Maid's Outfit, Service Sub, Strange Ways to Deny Orgasm: Prayer, Sub!Samandriel, dom!benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Samandriel goes through a day of being Benny's sub
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Samandriel
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	To Serve and Be Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I AM AT THE DEADLINE BUT HERE IS MY FINAL FILL FOR THE 2020 SPN KINK BINGO!! IT'S A BLACKOUT!!
> 
> Square: 24/7

Samandriel groaned as his alarm for four AM went off. Beside him, Benny snored loudly. 

He shut off the alarm. He then carefully extricated himself from his husband’s hold and got up, giving a quiet yawn as he padded into the kitchen to start the coffee. Once that was accomplished, he then made his way to the bathroom to take his shower. 

It had been a long, rewarding seven years of being with Benny Lafitte as his partner and his submissive, both of those being a 24/7 course of action, which made their particular dynamic unique. It worked well with Samandriel being a service sub, and that meant that Benny would never need to hire a housekeeper. 

Samandriel did have his own job, though. He sold carefully and artistically taken nudes and lingerie pictures of himself, and they sold rather well. He had been doing that long before Benny came into the picture, and his husband went above and beyond to support his husband’s choice of employment. Once they added in that Benny was the founder and owner of a small chain of Cajun restaurants in the area, and they were definitely well off. 

The warm shower did wonders to wake him up, and Samandriel let the water wash over him as he thought about what he had to do that day. 

Today was Monday, so besides making all of their meals and making their bed, he had to vacuum the house, mop the kitchen floors, and dust the furniture in the living room and the library. He also had new pictures to take and post for a post about ordering this set. 

He washed himself thoroughly and shaved before he stepped out of the shower and drying himself off, thinking about dinner as he did so. He decided that he should do a slow cooker meal, since it was the beginning of the week and he wanted to be sure of leftovers. A roast sounded fantastic. He’ll have to ask Benny whether he wanted pork or beef. 

He covered himself in body lotion to make his skin silky smooth and got dressed in the new outfit that Benny had chosen for him. First was the small silver butt plug that didn’t fill him up the way he liked, but it would keep him open. Next was the white stockings with the matching garters, hugging his legs. After that came they soft black sheer panties that cradled his half hard cock and rode high on his ass. He put on the short black skirt, the white half apron, and the mesh shirt on next. He styled his hair and put on the barest hint of make up. Just a little mascara to make his eyes pop, and a tinted lip balm on his lips to make them appear fuller and added it to his cheeks for that rosy, youthful glow. He slipped on the white gloves and looked at himself in the mirror, gasping softly. 

“Oh,” he whispered to himself as he observed himself wearing a twist on the classic French maid outfit. “I’m  _ cute. _ ” 

He did a twirl and left the bathroom, beaming. It was time to start breakfast. It was five o’clock, after all. 

Benny came into the kitchen at about five-fifteen, just as Samandriel was pulling an egg casserole out of the oven. 

“Mmm, good morning, cheri,” Benny rumbled. Samandriel turned and smiled adoringly at his husband, who was dressed for work in a dark blue suit and a cream button down. 

“Good morning, Benji,” Samandriel replied, coming over to his husband. 

“Are you on the menu this morning, Alfie?” Benny asked as he wrapped his large arms around Samandriel’s lean frame to kiss him. 

“The secret menu, you have to order me special,” Samandriel giggled, kissing Benny back as the older man laughed. “I like this outfit a lot.” 

“Good,” Benny smiled, kissing his hair. “I do too. What are we eatin’ today?” 

“Egg casserole with ham, bacon, a lot of cheese, and onions,” Samandriel said. “Lunch I took out a container of my turkey noodle soup with oyster crackers and a couple of protein bars for snacks for you. For dinner, I was thinking of a roast, but I wanted your opinion on beef or pork.” 

“Cher, you spoil me,” Benny laughed softly, kissing the top of his husband’s head. “Let’s do a beef roast tonight.” He tilted Samandriel’s head up a little. “Are you ready for our ritual?” 

Samandriel nodded and leaned into him. “Yes, please.” 

Benny smiled and drew away from Samandriel to head back into their bedroom. The latter contented himself with putting servings of egg casserole onto plates and pouring their coffee. He got the plates and mugs to the table and was putting honey and milk in his coffee when Benny returned with a small pillow and a leather collar. 

Benny sat down and placed the pillow on the floor in front of him. Samandriel waited until he was ready before he kneeled on the pillow, his hands resting palm up on his knees. 

Benny waited until Samandriel was comfortable before beginning. “Do you consent to wear this collar today and to take on the responsibilities that today will entail?” 

“I do,” Samandriel affirmed. 

“In doing so, you know that you may revoke your consent at any time, for any reason, with complete understanding and no repercussions?” Benny asked. 

Samandriel smiled. “Yes, I do.” 

“Please give me your safe word.” Despite the polite wording, it was an order. 

“Falling,” Samandriel replied. 

“Your nonverbal safe word for when I’m not home?” 

“A text that mentions falling, with a picture of my collar,” Samandriel replied. 

“Good, angel,” Benny praised. Samandriel tilted his head up and the chef slid the collar around the photographer’s neck and fastened it. 

“Thank you,” Samandriel cooed. 

“Thank you for this,” Benny purred, leaning down and kissing Samandriel’s nose. “Eat up, baby boy, you’re going to need your strength.” He winked and Samandriel couldn’t help but blush as he got up to sit down and eat. 

They discussed their plans for the day and ate before Benny finished getting ready for his day and Samandriel started on the kitchen clean up. He was bent over, loading the dishwasher when he felt a resounding SMACK land firmly across his ass, jiggling the small plug in him and sending aftershocks straight to his cock. He yelped and stood up, turning to face his husband with arousal. 

Benny smirked. “I couldn’t resist, angel,” he said. He reached around Samandriel and kneaded his ass, making the submissive keen in need. 

“Daddy,” Samandriel pouted with a whimper. “Not nice.” 

Benny laughed happily and kissed his husband as he patted his ass gently. “You love it, cher,” he murmured softly, lovingly. 

Samandriel smiled and didn’t deny it. He looked over at the clock. 6 AM. Benny had to leave. “Have a good day at work, Benji,” he said, adjusting the other man’s tie absently. “Love you.” 

“I love you too, Alfie,” Benny said, cupping Samandriel’s face and kissing him sweetly. “Have a good day and remember, don’t cum.” 

“I won’t,” Samandriel promised, cooing as he kissed his husband goodbye and watched him leave. 

Once Benny had left, Samandriel got to work. He went and grabbed his camera equipment to set it up in the kitchen while he worked. Once everything was up and running, he resumed the cleaning of the kitchen. As he put away the leftovers, finished loading and starting the dishwasher, pulled the roast out of the fridge to finish thawing, and mopped the floors, the cameras steadily took pictures every two minutes. 

Once the kitchen was cleaned, Samandriel grabbed his equipment and another cup of coffee before heading into the living room. He took a few moments to enjoy the tranquility of the early morning and to flip through the cameras’ most recent pictures in the viewfinder, seeing what kind of pictures he got and getting ideas for edits. 

After he finished making some notes on a small pad of paper, Samandriel set his cameras back up and continued his chores, letting him do both his paid work and the work his Dom asked him to do at the same time. It felt right to do with the outfit. “Organic posing”, he called it. 

It didn’t take all that long for Samandriel to do the dusting and the vacuuming, but then it was time for him to put away the dishes and to put the roast in the crockpot. Both were accomplished in short order, with a beef roast simmering away with all of the fixings inside of the crockpot, set on low heat; more dirty dishes went into the dishwasher. He ate a quick, early lunch and brewed himself some tea before he dismantled the cameras and went into the office they shared to work. 

Once he was settled, he popped the SD cards into their drives and let the photos upload in the background as classical music filtered through the speakers of his headphones. He answered emails and sent out a few orders that only needed a minor tweak here or there, or ‘original’ photos. He smiled at one of them that he was going to edit, remembering the effort that it took to get the shot he desired (and the fucking he received when Benny saw it later). 

The photo was a profile of him, clad in nothing but a white sheet that hung loosely from the hips down, disheveled as he gripped it in a white knuckled grip, kneeling with his legs spread apart and an erection tenting the thin fabric. His nipples and lips were a bright red, the red of being loved on far too much. He wore white wings that arched high above him, a feather falling down over his shoulder as he kept his face tilted up, his expression wondrous and hopeful. There was also a halo, one that matched the golden nimbus he had edited around his head, except it wasn’t hovering above his head- it was down and around his throat, like a collar. 

All of his photos had names given to them, for him to use as items for his website and because art should have names, and “Captured Angel” was one of his best selling pictures, and he was proud of it. It was a gorgeous photo. 

He made a copy of the photo and turned it into black and white before painstakingly adding the color back into the areas the client wanted- blue eyes, golden nimbus, golden halo around his throat. He airbrushed the color in, making it almost look like a restoration project, and sent it off. 

This was definitely one way to get some good use out of his photography and fine arts degree. 

He continued on his work. The pictures from the SD chips had loaded, letting him weed out the bad ones and keeping the good ones (one he especially liked one of him in midspin, skirt flared out to reveal a hint of his ass- it was a gorgeous photo) to edit. Once that tedious task was done, he began to edit a few of them as teaser pictures so he could generate some interest in these photos. 

At about two, although he didn’t realize the time, his phone rang, and he answered it absently as he worked. “Samandriel Lafitte,” he said. 

“Hey there, baby,” Benny purred. “Hard at work?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Samandriel smiled, flushing slightly at the double entendre. “Making some pretty pictures to sell. There’s a few of them. How’s work going?” 

“It’s going well, angel, but I miss you,” Benny sighed. 

“I miss you too,” Samandriel sighed with him, biting his lip as he worked. “When will you be home?” 

“Around six, so not too much longer now,” Benny said. “I’m sure I’ll find you in the office, going hard. Did you do your housework?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Samandriel beamed proudly. He still had to make their bed, but luckily, that was a quick thing to do. He’ll do that while the maid teaser post gets uploaded. 

“Good, angel. I’m so lucky to have you as my husband and sub,” Benny praised. “You do such a good job for me each and every day. Even when you’re not my sub and just my husband.” 

Samandriel felt warmth spreading across him from the praise and he sighed happily. “Thank you, Daddy,” he cooed. 

“I’ve gotta get back to work, teachin’ some young bucks how pralines are made,” Benny chuckled. “I’ll see you when I get home, angel.” 

Samandriel beamed. “Love you, Benji.” 

“Love you too, angel. Kisses and smacks.” 

The call ended and the music started playing again. Beaming, Samandriel finished his editing of the pictures he wanted to use for the teaser. He took a break then, stretching his legs and refilling his tea before making the bed with fresh sheets and blankets. He checked the stock of their mini fridge and then went back to the office and back to work, humming softly as he worked. 

He made the teaser photos into an artful collage and started typing up a post, but then took another break within a couple of lines of text, just a handful of words. With the music still playing, he reached down and grabbed himself outside of the panties, groaning as the sheer fabric chafed against his skin. 

He was allowed to play with himself. He just wasn’t allowed to cum. Orgasms were the one thing that Benny kept for himself, had the insatiable desire to be the one to be there at Samandriel’s highest moment. As a result, the younger man had the ability to stave off an orgasm for a very long time. 

He closed his eyes and let himself slip back into the kitchen that morning, imagining if Benny didn’t have to go to work. How Benny would’ve easily lifted him onto the counter, rocking his hips into Samandriel’s as he mouthed at his neck, his bare ass resting on the cool marble. Samandriel imagined Benny’s teeth sinking into his shoulder, the sharpness of the bite being overshadowed by the dullness of pleasure. He thought about Benny sliding him off the counter and setting him down on his feet in front of the kitchen table, right next to the still warm casserole dish as he bit a little harder at Samandriel’s pale flesh before spinning him around and bending him over the table. How easy it would’ve been to flip up his skirt and pull his panties down just enough to expose the silver plug underneath. That Benny would’ve teased him, fucking him with the plug until the submissive was absolutely begging for him to just take it out and fuck him. 

Benny would laugh, chuckle, and slowly pull it out until it was free before placing his cock into Samandriel’s prepared hole, sliding in and lazily fucking him against the kitchen table, purring filthy praises into his ears.

Samandriel’s hand alternated between short, fast strokes where he was squeezing his cock hard, nails almost digging in and long, smooth strokes that spoke of taking his time as he imagined the words coming out in Benny’s thick Cajun accent. Telling him how good he was, how beautiful, how absolutely naughty he was, letting his husband just take him on their kitchen table. 

He shuddered and stopped, gripping the sides of his chair as he gritted his teeth and thought of something, anything to keep him from cumming. He wasn’t in the habit of disobeying Benny, and Samandriel certainly wasn’t going to start now. 

Prayer. Prayer was always a good distraction from the temptation to just ruin whatever outfit that Benny had chosen. He’ll have to write down a time to take things to the dry cleaners. 

Pray, Samandriel, he told himself sternly, his eyes hurting from the force of keeping them closed. 

_ Soul of Christ, sanctify me. Body of Christ, save me. Blood of Christ, inebriate me. Water out of the side of Christ, wash me. O good Jesus, hear me-  _

Samandriel opened his eyes when he felt the urge to spill his seed had passed and stopped the prayer that had been in his head, the prayer of his confirmation saint, St. Ignatius Loyola. He gave a rough exhale and fell back to his work task, thankful that his mind was just a bit clearer. 

He didn’t hear Benny enter the house at five past six, intent on his work. The post was done, and now came the tedious task of editing. So much editing, and email answering, and order sending. It seemed to never stop, and he almost couldn’t wait until Saturday. Saturdays were his days of rest, his planned days of rest. Oh, sure, he had his housework, there was always housework to do, but it was his day to do nothing but housework. He loved his job, but he did need breaks. Especially when on Fridays, no housework except for the very minimal basics were to be done- making the bed, fixing meals, in the warm months watering their garden. 

Strong arms circled around his upper chest, a warm kiss to the top of his head. 

“Good evening, cheri,” Benny purred. He looked at the screen as he watched Samandriel edit a photo of him from that morning, dusting the library. He was on a ladder, the front of his skirt and apron rucked up to reveal the panty clad pecker beneath as he dusted off the top of the blades of the ceiling fan. “That’s a pretty one, mon mari.” 

Samandriel sighed and brought up the one that had caught his eye earlier, and Benny gave a low whistle. “You’re simply scrumptious,” he purred, nuzzling his bearded cheek against Samandriel’s clean shaven one. Samandriel giggled and turned to kiss his husband. 

“I like that one the best so far,” he said. “It doesn’t even need a whole lot of editing.” 

Benny chuckled and kissed his cheek. “You’re the photographer, not me,” he said. “It’s gorgeous, though. Then again, take a look at the subject.” 

Samandriel flushed and curled into Benny’s arms. “Good day at work?” he asked warmly. 

“Yes,” Benny smiled, humming as he watched Samandriel work. “Almost time for another person in this to stop working.” 

“Let me save,” Samandriel laughed, doing so before turning and kneeling in his chair, staring into Benny’s deep blue eyes. They shared a kiss, slow and loving. 

“Dinner?” he suggested. “I’m hungry.” 

“Dinner,” Benny agreed. “And then I think I need to pull my naughty little maid into my bedroom for a more _ thorough _ cleaning.” 

Samandriel shivered as he heard the already deep voice of Benny drop lower. He knew how the rest of the day would pan out. They would eat, spend a little quality time together, and then Benny would fuck him to near unconsciousness. They’d cuddle, the collar would come off and any mild wounds that Samandriel would sustain would be taken care of. Benny would make sure that he got plenty of fluids and something to eat before slipping out of bed to choose Samandriel’s outfit for the next day while Samandriel turned on their heated mattress pad, as winter had approached. Benny would return, they’d curl up together, and they’d go to sleep. 

Only for a similar day to happen tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, for the rest of their lives. 

And Samandriel was living his best life this way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
